Tales of Kota and Yayoi
by Pikatwig
Summary: Several years into Mobius' future, the Royal Family has risen back into power, and the King and Queen have twin children, Kota and Yayoi. This is their tales, join up to see the future of Sonic's world, and two kid's heroic actions, all while they live their lives. Hey, it's survival, you gotta move.
1. Chapter 1: Uprising

Pikatwig: The first chapter of the new story with Kota and Yayoi.

KKD: Does the chapter title refer to Kid Icarus?

Pikatwig: No.

KKD: You sure? ...Nevermind. So, anything to make of note before beginning this new story?

Pikatwig: Hmm, nothing I can think of. Solo Sonic story, alrighty, cue the disclaimers.

KKD: Pikatwig owns Ian, Kota, and Yayoi, I own a couple characters appearing here as well, but the rest belong to SEGA, Archie, and their respective owners.

* * *

One day, we're in a young boy's room, but our focus is only one the bed that had images of Sonic the Hedgehog all over them. The boy in the bed was fast asleep until his alarm began buzzing. In response to this alarm, a golden yellow mobian cat in a maid's outfit walked in, her emerald eyes showing a sign of annoyance when it came to the boy in bed, as is also indicated by the frown on her ivory muzzle. She then walked up to the alarm and shut it off.

"Kota-sama, you've got to get up now. You're parents won't like you sleeping in again," the cat maid told the boy in bed.

"... I'm up, Luna," he muttered.

However, he was too quiet for Luna to hear, so she raised a hand, summoning a mini-tornado in it before thrusting her hand out, and making the sheets of the bed fly off along with the boy underneath, revealing him to be a magenta hedgefox wearing yellow pajamas.

"I'M UP!" he yelled.

"That's better," Luna smiled, letting Kota fall out of the tornado while she used the wind to make Kota's bed and start cleaning his room.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another room, that of a young girl, we see the typical pink sheeted floral pattern bed as a young brown hedgefox yawned and woke up, feeling like she would have a wonderful day. She then hopped out of bed, revealing her magenta pajamas, as she began making her bed. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," she replied as a male hedgehog much older than her walked in.

This hedgehog could very easily be mistaken for the famous Sonic the Hedgehog if not for how his quills were spiked a bit like Shadow the Hedgehog, had red highlights, and a small bit of a white mane around his neck under his peach colored muzzle. The rest of his form was covered up by a typical butler's outfit as he looked at the young hedgefox with friendly emerald eyes and was holding a bundle of magenta clothes.

"Yayoi-sama, here are your clothes for the day," the hedgehog replied as the young hedgefox looked over and saw what clothes they were.

"Thank you Takeshi-kun, you always do so nice when you pick out my clothing, I'd be lost without you," Yayoi said with a smile.

"I have to be careful when choosing outfits for her majesty and yourself after all," Takeshi replied. "If you prefer, I'll leave so you can get dressed."

"Thank you Takeshi-kun," Yayoi said as she shooed him away and closed her door.

* * *

Later, Luna led Kota downstairs and into the dining room. Now, Kota was revealed to be wearing a pair of white pants, a blue jacket and an orange t-shirt, with black shoes and goggles similar to his dad's, but they have silver lenses, also Kota had silver highlights in his quills and had blue eyes. Another duo to join them in the kitchen were Takeshi and Yayoi, the latter now wearing a mostly magenta attire consisting of a magenta t-shirt, violet skirt, and yellow accents all over, and also she was barefoot, she also had green eyes.

"Good morning brother," Yayoi greeted Kota.

"Morning," Kota yawned.

"Was he stubborn in getting up again Luna-chan?" Takeshi asked Luna.

"Yes, he stayed in bed when I told him to get up, so I had to tornado him out again," Luna informed.

"Oh, you always make a morning laugh Kota-kun," Yayoi giggled.

"That wasn't funny," Kota groaned as he and Yayoi sat down for breakfast while Takeshi and Luna walked to the cooking stations to aid some of the many chefs.

"We've been waiting for you two," a voice replied as Yayoi and Kota looked to see their parents, their dad was a brown fur colored hedgefox who had blue eyes, was wearing goggles that had green lenses, was wearing green shoes, and had a small gold crown perched on his head, along with wearing a blue shirt and black jacket. Their mom, on the other hand, was a pure hedgehog with magenta quills, some pink fur over her head, green eyes, a peach muzzle a violet shirt with matching gloves that reached up to her arms, a golden yellow belt, a violet skirt, and red and violet leggings that were cut off at the ankles revealing her barefeet.

"Good morning otou-san, okaa-san," Yayoi said with a smile.

"Did you two have a good night's sleep?" their mother asked.

"Yes, until Luna used her wind powers to wake me up," Kota said slightly annoyed.

"...You stayed up late again, didn't you?" their dad frowned.

"... hey, I have no sense of time." Kota replied.

"It helps that I got the brains," Yayoi giggled. "If I were there, you wouldn't have had to worry about that."

Their dad perked up for a moment, but then turned to his wife. "Sonia-chan, we have such great kids, don't we?" he asked.

"We sure do, Ian-kun," Sonia smiled in response.

"Dad, what are you smiling about?" Kota asked.

"Oh, no reason," Ian shrugged.

"Anyway, I was going to ask if I could go out to the park for a bit," Kota said.

"Oh, can I go too?" Yayoi asked.

"...Well I suppose so," Sonia shrugged in response after looking at her husband and they had the same response to the questions to each other. "But be sure to bundle up okay?" Sonia asked.

"Hai," Yayoi smiled.

"Whatever," Kota shrugged as Takeshi and Luna walked back out with the breakfasts for the family.

"Breakfast is served, sir," Takeshi replied as he and Luna placed the respective meals before each person.

* * *

After an hour, Kota and Yayoi were ready to head for the park for a bit. With them were Takeshi, wearing something that would make him closer resemble Sonic more in terms of his body, if it weren't for the extra white chest hair similar to Shadow, and the rest of the visible white mane, and Luna, who was wearing a mostly blue outfit consisting of blue pants, a blue shirt with a cyan or skyblue coat, and due to a rule that had been made by the royalty, she was currently barefoot, but she was able to show off her blue painted toenails.

"Luna, you look… nice," Kota complimented.

"Thanks," Luna smiled.

"Just remember that she's my wife, Kota-sama. Understand," Takeshi reminded young Kota.

"I'm 8, you two are like what, 20? I'd just figured I'd give her a compliment so that she knows I appreciate her, yeesh," Kota replied.

"Relax Kota, married men tend to be defensive about their bride no matter how old the person is," Yayoi informed.

"At least your sister knows that fact," Takeshi sighed.

Later, the four arrived at a small park where Yayoi and Kota began to play around while Takeshi and Luna just sat down on a nearby bench to keep an eye on them.

"What I don't get is, why do we need people to watch out for us," Kota told his sister while he was hanging upside down from a monkeybar.

"You should know why. Our parents have an important role in the city, and if we're caught something bad could potentially happen to the city or something like that," Yayoi informed Kota as she waited her turn.

Kota gave a sigh as he jumped off, and people cheered for him as he took a bow.

* * *

Yayoi just shrugged and took her turn on the monkeybars. "So sis, I'm gonna go and hang with our… caretakers for a bit," Kota informed.

"Okay then," Yayoi nodded as Kota walked off and she was finishing her turn on the monkeybars.

"Hi," Kota said to the two.

"Hi Kota-sama," Luna smiled.

"You and Yayoi-sama having fun?" Takeshi asked.

"Yep, I wanted to play with you for a bit Luna, okay?" Kota asked.

"Takeshi?" Luna asked her husband.

"Well… he is only 8… okay dear. I'll wait here until you come back," Takeshi replied.

"Arigatou, Anata," Luna smiled as she got up to join Kota.

"Okay, I wanna play on the swings, but I kinda don't trust Yayoi, I don't want her to push me too high, and I'd figured you'd be soft with me, okay?" Kota told her.

"No problem," Luna smiled Kota hopped onto the swing, and Luna got behind him.

However, instead of actually pushing Kota, she used some of her power to control the wind slightly, letting Kota swing to a point he felt comfortable with; this was one of the times he felt Luna's control over the wind felt fun and useful.

"So, you jealous?" Yayoi asked Takeshi walking over to him.

"Me? Jealous? Jealous of whom?" Takeshi asked, a bit surprised Yayoi would ask him that.

"I know he's only eight, and sometimes he hates her, but I'm just asking if you're jealous that Kota and Luna are having so much fun?" Yayoi asked.

"...Oh… it's not that Yayoi-sama. It's just… I can't wait for the day when Luna-chan and I have our own kids," Takeshi answered.

"But, you'd still care about us, right?" Yayoi asked scared.

"Of course I do," Takeshi responded as Kota noticed a girl.

* * *

This girl Kota noticed was a female teal cat, barefoot like most girls in town, and her outfit consisted of black leggings, a red skirt, a yellow sweater, and she even had a pair of glasses over her orange eyes. Kota mostly noticed that this girl seemed to shy away from the others and tried to bury herself into a book she had with her. Kota got up and walked over to the girl.

"Um, hello. I'm Kota," Kota said.

"Emily," the girl replied, not even bothering to look up from her book.

"Um… hello?" Kota said, trying to get Emily's attention.

"Go away, I'm busy reading," she responded.

"Uh… do you want to play?" Kota asked, not getting any response at all from the young feline before Kota was ushered away by Luna.

"What's wrong? Don't you know it's rude to keep interrupting someone like that?" Luna asked.

"... it is? She was just so pretty," Kota said.

"Yes, it is rude, and… wait, did you just call her pretty?" Luna responded.

"Yep, really pretty." Kota added.

"...Oh… I think I know. ...You've got a crush on her, don't you?" Luna smiled.

* * *

Kota blushed and nodded.

"I thought so. But, why are you so straightforward. I can understand the crush, but you have to learn to wait until you know she's not busy with something," Luna informed.

"Hey fella, look what we got over here!" a young voice responded, getting Luna's and Kota's attention as they turned towards Emily's direction.

Surrounding her were a young male purple albatross, a green male armadillo, and leading them was a female vermillion echidna mostly wearing black.

"Hey, ain't dis da bookwoim we saw during school boss?" the albatross asked the echidna as Emily was looking terrified of the trio.

"Yeah! What do we say we dump her into the mud?" the armadillo suggested.

"Not a bad idea boys," the echidna smirked.

"Stay back… P-Please!" Emily panicked, as they shoved her into a mud, making her glasses fly off, and then the albatross stomped on it, Kota then walked over to them.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" he snapped.

"Oh… it's da prince!" the albatross said in shock.

"This could mean trouble boss… should we split?" the armadillo asked as the echidna growled slightly.

"Yea," the echidna said, as they ran off, and Kota looked at Emily, who was crying.

"You okay Emily?" Kota asked offering her his hand, and even though she had some mud on her face, Emily wiped the stuff away from her eyes and looked up at Kota.

"...I'm not sure," Emily admitted as Kota helped her back up.

"You'll be fine, so, you wanna play?" Kota asked.

"...Sure… as soon as I get this mud off my face," she answered, and just then, she felt the stuff lift off and saw the mud hover over towards Luna who focused her gaze on it before the mud dried up and became sand which she carefully lowered into the area where most of the kids were playing.

* * *

And so, Kota and Emily had some fun with each other playing on the swings, taking turns on the slide, and even Kota teaching her how to climb the monkey bars, even though she fell to the sand every time she tried.

"I have to leave now Kota," she told Kota later.

"Will I get to see you again Emily?" he asked.

"Yea, see ya later," Emily said as she left, Kota smiled and blushed as she left.

At that moment, Takeshi looked at his watch and noticed the time.

"We have to get going, too, minna," he informed Kota, Luna, and Yayoi.

"I can't believe my brother's in love, wait til Okaa-san and Otou-san find out,"

"NO!" Kota said.

Yayoi didn't listen as she just skipped off with Kota trying to follow her, and Takeshi and Luna weren't far behind.

* * *

Back with Ian and Sonia, they were just putting the final touches to a new document of sorts.

"OKAA-SAN! OTOU-SAN! I have something to tell you!" Yayoi said, as Kota ran up behind her and yelled "No she doesn't!" Kota then tackled his sister.

Sonia just sighed at this as the two were starting to fight with each other. Then, with Ian finishing the document and saving it, he slammed his hands on the table and yelled, "BOTH OF YOU STOP FIGHTING EACH OTHER!"

And like that, the two siblings stopped fighting altogether.

"Now, what's all this about, and no fighting about it," Ian told them.

"Kota has a crush on a girl from our school," Yayoi said as Kota blushed.

"Really? Who?" Sonia asked, getting curious.

"My friend Emily," Yayoi confirmed.

"Your friend who's into books?" Sonia checked.

"Yep."

"How cute," Sonia smiled before Ian cleared his throat.

"Anyway, due to some adjustments being made to expand our royal home, you two will have to share a new room for a while," Ian informed, making the two hedgefoxes' jaws drop. "I already had some of the other maids and butlers transfer you stuff to the new room."

"WHAT!? There's no way I'm sharing a room with her/him!" both exclaimed.

"I'm afraid you two have no choice," Ian sighed.

"We both agreed on this figuring you two could learn something from each other," Sonia figured.

"... We'll help you two with this transition," Takeshi informed.

"We'll help you two have fun in the meantime," Luna added.

"Speaking of which, you two need to get back into your uniforms soon," Ian reminded.

"Of course, Ian-sama," Luna bowed.

"I'm just glad we were able to get this job," Takeshi replied.

"Well you two are friends of my brother, so I figured I'd do something to help you two as a favor to him," Sonia smiled.

* * *

Later, Takeshi and Luna, now back in their butler and maid uniforms, respectively, led the two young hedgefoxes to their new room. This mostly looked like the kids' respective rooms merged into one. One half, Kota's, had a blue sky theme with Megaman and Kid Icarus as part of the designs, along with all of Kota's games, toys, and more. Yayoi's side, meanwhile, have a pink sunset wallpaper with characters decorated on it from the Powerpuff Girls and Wreck-It Ralph franchises.

"Well, what do you two think?" Luna asked.

"I love it both" said in unison,

"That's good," Takeshi smiled as the two kids walked to their respective sides of the room, but felt it would feel off having to look at each other, especially with the thought of having to share a room to change clothes.

"Before you start complaining, there's one feature Sonia-sama informed me of," Luna replied walking over to a wall and pulling out an some sort of sliding door. "This is installed to provide you two with some privacy when changing. When you're set, just say aloud that you'll need to get dressed, and the wall will close by itself, and it'll reopen when you say you're ready."

"Neat," Kota said amazed.

"That's good," Yayoi nodded. "Hey Takeshi-kun, can you get me a cherry popsicle?"

"Well, you did just have lunch before we brought you here, so I don't see why not," Takeshi replied, walking over to a wall that kinda confused Yayoi.

Takeshi then knocked on the wall and a portion of it slid up to reveal some kind of freezer or vending machine. Takeshi inputted some sort of code, then pressed the option for a cherry popsicle before the machine dispensed the requested item.

"Here you are, Yayoi-sama," Takeshi replied, handing the frozen treat to her.

"Hey Kota-sama, may I please sit down on your bed with you?" Luna asked.

"Go right ahead," Kota said as Luna sat down next to Kota on his bed as he stared at her feet.

"You okay Kota?" Luna asked.

"Oh… uh… it's just…" Kota stuttered, but Luna got the idea.

"You want to massage my feet?" Luna asked, knowing how much his father liked doing that with his wife's feet.

"Yea, can I?" he asked.

"Sure," Luna nodded as she put her feet onto Kota's lap, he did it, slowly, but he was struggling to do a good job, but he tried nonetheless, he then stopped, and asked "Did I do good?"

"You did okay, but to be honest, I'm not one who's normally into having their feet massaged. But I needed a break," Luna answered.

"It's fine, you're no Auntie A," Kota replied.

* * *

At that moment, the doorbell was heard to have rung. So, Ian decided to answer it personally. The person at the door was a female magenta hedgehog, similar to Sonia but lacking the pink fur on top her head and was instead wearing a pink tanktop, a pink skirt, had a blue jacket, and was of course barefoot.

"Hi Ian. How's it going?" the hedgehog smiled.

"Akiza-chan, it's good to see you," Ian smiled.

"Same with me to you. How's my sister doing?"

"Aki-nee-chan!" Sonia's voice said in joy.

"Sonia-nee-chan!" Akiza smiled as she saw her sister rush in and they hugged each other with joy for a moment.

"So, how are my favorite niece and nephew, I wanna see them," Akiza smiled.

"We're just getting them settled into their new room now. Care to join us?" Sonia offered.

"Sure," Akiza nodded as Ian closed the door after Akiza walked in and Sonia escorted her to the kids' new room.

"Hiya," Akiza said with a smile.

"Auntie A!" Yayoi smiled rushing over to hug Akiza, while Kota did the same.

"How're you two doing today?" Akiza asked the two.

"Amazing," Yayoi said in joy.

"Okay, I guess," Kota answered.

"You sound a little bummed out, Kota-kun," Akiza noticed.

"Because someone blabbed out my new crush and now this!" Kota said annoyed.

"You got yourself a new crush? Who is it?" Akiza asked, more intrigued about Kota being interested in a girl than how they ended up with the shared room.

* * *

"A friend of Yayoi's named Emily," he answered.

"How cute," Akiza smiled hugging Kota a little tighter. "My favorite nephew's growing up so fast."

"... Autie A… Normally I love your hugs, but I'm not in the mood right now…" he said, before noticing her barefeet.

"Sorry Kota-kun. How about you massage my feet instead?" she replied.

"Okay…"

Akiza only giggled. "Like father like son."

And so, Akiza hopped onto Kota's bed and showed him her barefeet, yet despite the lack of him giving his aunt permission to sit on his bed, he didn't care and it didn't matter since she was family, so Kota just walked over and began to massage his aunt's feet, and she seemed to enjoy it much more than Luna did.

"Again, like father like son," Akiza said with a smile.

"And you always enjoyed having your feet massaged, Akiza-nee-chan," Sonia smiled as well.

"... and that's why you're my favorite family member that doesn't live with us," Kota said with a small smile.

"I'm glad of it," Akiza added as Kota stopped and sat down next to her. "You know if you need anything, you can always call me up or visit me."

"Thank you," Kota said as he gave her a hug.

"You're welcome," she replied back, giving him a returning hug.

Akiza then left and this left Kota and Yayoi with Takeshi and Luna.

* * *

"Well, I suppose we should get you two more comfortable," Luna figured.

"Do you two require anything Kota-sama? Yayoi-sama?" Takeshi asked.

"I'm ready to go and have dinner," Kota said, when they saw the clock, it was nearing dinnertime.

"I suppose I should head to the kitchen and help the chefs prepare dinner than," Takeshi figured leaving ahead of Luna and the kids.

"Alrighty, you two ready to eat?" Luna asked.

"More than ready," Yayoi smiled as she lead them into the dining room, where their parents were waiting.

"How do you like your new room?" Sonia asked the kids.

"Dunno," Yayoi said.

"..." Kota was silent.

"It's okay if you don't know what to say about it now. You'll be there for a while, so feel free to get used to it," Ian replied.

Kota then growled and walked away.

"Oi Kota! I-er… Kota!" Ian shouted going after his son, who walked outside and sat by a fountain in the yard. "Kota. What's wrong son?"

"I don't want to share a room with Yayoi!" he snapped.

"...Kota…" Ian gawked, surprised.

* * *

Suddenly, they heard some kind of howl, surprising the two males before turning to see the source of the howl. They turned to see some sort of feral looking wolf/echidna hybrid mobian.

"Who are you?" Ian demanded to know.

"Who am I? Heh-heh-heh… just call me Howlker," the creature smirked evilly.

Ian and Kota backed up, as Howlker roared and ran up to them. Kota then armed himself, and fired an arrow.

"You think you two can beat me just 'cause you think you're royalty?! Time to teach you two some respect!" Howlker smirked. Ian then ran up and Homing Attacked the beast, while Kota fired again.

Howlker managed to block Ian's attacks while swiftly dodging Kota's arrows.

"Is that all you got?" Howlker scoffed when a lighting attack hit him, Yayoi and Sonia then ran out. "What?!"

"C'mon, Kota! Let's teach this freak some manners!" Yayoi responded to her brother. Kota then ran up and smacked Howlker with his bow and then fired an arrow, which Yayoi supercharged with some electricity and it sent Howlker flying and he was destroyed like that.

"...Wow…" Sonia gawked.

* * *

Soon afterwards, both kids were cleaned up and in pajamas, ready for bed.

"Now you two get some sleep and get used to this. You'll be starting school tomorrow," Sonia informed.

"And Kota, I'll still want to talk to you about your behavior today tomorrow after school, okay?" Ian informed.

"... okay," Kota sighed.

"Good night," Sonia smiled after giving both her children a good night kiss as she and Ian left the room.

* * *

"Think they'll be safe?" Sonia asked Ian.

"After today, I'm not sure, Sonia-chan," Ian sighed.

"But, this is part of the reason we moved them into one room, so they could learn how to work as a team," Sonia added.

"Yea… I know, but… with how Kota is and how he reacted to the change, I don't know if he is willing to work this close with his sister," Ian sighed.

"Don't worry about it so much," Sonia insisted.

"...Right." Ian replied as Sonia pulled him into a kiss.

"Again, don't worry."

Ian just nodded as they left for their room.

* * *

Pikatwig: That was an interesting start huh?

KKD: Indeed.

Pikatwig: So, what'd you think of the force that attacked them?

KKD: I'm not sure, but whoever is responsible seems to mean business.

Pikatwig: Yep, this is sorta the idea of going to school, being normal kids, while at the same time trying to save the world sort of thing.

KKD: I see.

Pikatwig: Anything else you wanna say?

KKD: Nope… Catchphrase time.

Pikatwig: Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne!


	2. Chapter 2: School Days

Pikatwig: Well, another chapter of this story.

KKD: Yep, and I'm really liking this idea, and the fact that my OCs aside from Akiza can pop up on your stories.

Pikatwig: Yep, so let's roll the credits.

KKD: As usual, Pika owns Kota, Yayoi, and Ian along with whatever monsters appear, I own Takeshi and Luna, and maybe Emily, but the rest belong to SEGA, Archie, and their respective owners.

* * *

Next morning, the alarms for both Kota and Yayoi rang, but as usual Yayoi woke up right away while Kota was still snoozing. Then, Takeshi and Luna walked in.

"Okay! Rise and shine you two, you have a big day today, first day of the school year, so you have to get moving right now!" Luna responded.

"Why…" Kota said annoyed as he got out of his bed.

"Good to see you up already bro," Yayoi replied.

"You know why, Kota-sama, school starts in two hours, your school's an hour away, giving us only an hour to get you two dressed, cleaned up, and ready for your first day at school, now let's hurry up Kota," Luna responded.

"It's only the second grade, why should we care?" Kota asked as he scooped up his pillow.

"Your parents want you to have the best education you can get before you two are fit to take the throne, now hustle up already Kota-sama!" Luna snapped.

"Yea, your sister's already finished making her bed," Takeshi noted before pulling out Yayoi's outfit for the day. "Will this do for today, Yayoi-sama?"

"Yes," Yayoi smiled taking the clothes.

Kota sighed as he made his bed and took out some clothing, ready to just get today over with.

"Okay, we'll let you two get dressed, be sure to say aloud that you're changing so the expandable wall can make sure you two have privacy," Takeshi replied as he and Luna walked out to help prepare breakfast.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ian and Sonia woke up before showering, drying off, and then they quickly got dressed into their usual clothes. Then, they join their kids for breakfast before walking the two outside.

"Now you two have a good day today, okay?" Sonia told them.

"Hai," Yayoi said with a smile, while Kota simply gave a thumbs up.

"Okay then. The subway to your school shouldn't be too far from here. Remember to have fun out there," Ian told them as they walked to the nearby subway station. The two kids then got on and the subway then zoomed off.

"This is so cool! Right Kota-kun?" Yayoi asked.

"I guess," Kota shrugged.

"Oh come on, at least be happy that Otou-san and Okaa-san would let us go to a public school, you might even get to see your little crush," Yayoi teased, making Kota blush a bright red.

"...Don't you find it odd that they let us go to public school suddenly when we were fine being homeschooled?" Kota wondered.

"...Nope! I'm glad we get this freedom, because nobody we know from the castle is there to watch us at school!" Yayoi said with joy as the subway pulled into the station.

The doors of the train opened, allowing students of all ages to exit, and while Kota seemed to look down or strange, Yayoi was joyful and happy. They then found their classroom, which their parents assured they'd have the same one, B24, on the first floor, they found two desks with their names on them and sat down. The bell then rang and everyone was seated as the teacher walked in.

* * *

"Welcome class," the teacher smiled, but with a familiar voice to Kota and Yayoi that made them gasp and see that their teacher was, in fact… Luna!

"... you're kidding me…" Kota muttered.

"I totally jinxed it for us," Yayoi added.

"No joke," Kota groaned.

Luna was currently in a business suit, colored blue with a white shirt under the coat and a red tie.

"Welcome to your homeroom class, my name is Luna Hashimoto, and I'll be your Homeroom Teacher this year," Luna smiled, acting like she didn't see Kota or Yayoi. She then noticed Kota raise his hand.

"What does a homeroom class mean?" Kota asked.

"Well homeroom class is where students will meet up each day. You'll be going to many other classrooms throughout the day, but when you first arrive and before you leave school, this is where you'll meet up. Understand?" Luna answered.

"Hai…" Kota replied.

"Good," Luna nodded.

Kota then sighed and saw that after homeroom, he would go to history, gym, mythology, lunch (followed by recess), art, music, math and then back there for literature. "May I ask what we will be doing here to start?" Yayoi perked.

"Well here in your homeroom class, you'll start with learning history," Luna answered, getting a mixed reaction from the students. "Don't worry, I'll help make sure history is fun for you all. Especially two special kids here."

Seeing Luna was now pointing at that, Yayoi and Kota just gulped at what she could have planned.

"Alright, let's get started, shall we," Luna smiled before handing out the syllabi to the students. "Since today is simply a starting point, you'll have to take note of what supplies you'll need for class. We'll provide the books you need to read, but you have to provide the rest so you can be ready for the next class."

While she did so, Kota simply tucked his head into his hood, while Yayoi simply waved when Luna passed by her desk.

"Now you all know what you'll need, let's start things off with how this course will go," Luna replied when she got to her desk, but Kota just ignored what Luna was saying at that point.

"...and then… Kota?! Are you paying attention to anything I just said?" Luna asked.

"Yes ma'am," he replied taking off his hood.

"Good. That's something else I expect from my students. You all must make sure you pay attention in class when I am speaking, and will not talk unless you raise your hands, understand?" Luna responded, addressing the rest of the students as well.

Kota was mostly silent as Luna gave him small glance. Then, Luna gave the list of things unacceptable in her class, which included no bubblegum, no texting in class, no games, no phones, and then she explained the consequences for each, most of them being relating to the confiscation of items if she caught the students using them.

"Any questions?" she asked, when a single hand was raised, it was Kota's. "What about comic books, are those allowed?" he asked.

"...I will give you a warning if I catch you once, second time, I'll have to confiscate them, Kota. Also, don't try to hide them behind your text books, because I will be checking you everyone every once in a while to make sure you are actually reading with what I am teaching, and not spacing out by reading comic books… unless they are somehow relevant to the lesson at hand," Luna answered.

"Okay…" Kota replied.

"Okay then class, everyone take a textbook off the shelves to your left, and open to page 3 so we can begin today's lesson," Luna told the students.

Thus a small history lesson began, and while the kids worked, Luna kept a small eye on Kota. "Why are you watching me?" Kota asked at one point.

"...Just making sure you're actually paying attention," she answered.

"Okay…"

Yayoi gave a small giggle to this.

"And you'd best be paying attention, Yayoi," Luna reminded her.

"I am Ms. Luna," she replied.

"Just checking," Luna replied before continuing with the lesson.

* * *

Later, Kota and Yayoi had changed so that they were both wearing yellow gym shirts and crimson gym shorts as part of gym dress code, and Yayoi was stretching, ready for this class, Kota, he just leaned against the wall.

"Kota… something wrong?" Yayoi asked.

"... Luna is our teacher…" he replied.

"Oh c'mon, it can't be that bad," Yayoi replied.

"I guess…" Kota replied as he did a few stretches. "I wonder who our gym coach is?"

As if on cue, the students saw a female cat in the gym clothes doing some impressive flips on her way in. What students were able to notice were her fur color being yellow, and her hair was tied into a ponytail, and one person came to Kota's mind when he saw her.

"Oh my…" he muttered.

When all of a sudden he noticed someone out of the corner of his eye, it was Emily.

"Mornin' class," the teacher spoke, revealed to be the cat who flipped in and she was using some sort of fake Southern accent, and when Kota and Yayoi looked at her, they thought she was Luna at first, but then noticed her eyes were sapphire blue instead of emerald green. "Welcome to yer first gym class, m'name is Mai Luri, and I'll be yer gym coach."

"Good morning Ms. Luri," Yayoi said with a smile as Emily walked over to Kota and Yayoi.

"Hey guys," Emily smiled, a little shy still.

"Hi Emily," Kota replied with a blush.

"Hiya Emily, how're you doing?" Yayoi smiled.

When a whistle was blown.

"Y'all pay attention t'me you kids!" Mai responded.

Soon, class began, the kids mostly did jumping jacks, and jogged and soon, it was midway through and Emily was standing by Kota when they were allowed a moment's break.

"Hey… I never got a chance to thank you for yesterday," Emily told Kota.

"Oh… uh… you're welcome," Kota replied as they were taking a quite breather.

* * *

After ten minutes they continued jogging, and Yayoi was easily doing the fast work, having been passed down her father's speed, Kota on the other hand wasn't too fast, and was easily getting tired, and soon he began to pant and had to stop for just a moment.

"Remember Kota, y'all're only 'llowed a 10 sec resting period to catch a breather, so you'd best get 'er fast," Mai replied to Kota before whistling at him to get moving.

Kota groaned as he ran, and after a moment, it was time for the kids to get dressed for next period, Kota took a moment to take a towel he brought with him to dry off.

"Why did Yayoi get dad's speed…" Kota muttered.

He was lucky the bell had just rung, announcing it was time to switch classes.

* * *

They soon caught sight of the teacher, who looked similar to Luna and Mai, but she seemed to wear a red Chinese dress of sorts, and her hair was tied up in a bun. When she turned to see her students, it was revealed that this "Luna" had purple eyes.

"Welcome to class minna. My name is Viridi Kai, and I'll be your mythology teacher today," she replied when Emily raised her hand.

"Which is your first name, Viridi or Kai, just so I'm sure." she asked.

"Viridi," she replied. "So, in this class, we'll be talking about mythology on many levels from the creatures, characters, and stories of mythology all over the world, to the potential meanings behind each myth."

Kota then raised his hand.

"Um… I have something related to mythology if you mind me showing," he replied.

"...I suppose. Let's see what it is," Viridi replied as Kota walked up and showed her a comic book of Kid Icarus. "...Well, I will say this is definitely inspired by greek mythology, but it in itself is modified greatly for a modern audience. For a better understanding of the characters in this comic, you've come to the right class."

"Okay miss, thank you," Kota said as he returned to his seat and then turned to his sister. "I think I'm gonna like her."

Just then, a Mobian owl with aging brown feathers walked into the classroom. He was wearing a traditional business suit, but he was examining the students and Viridi.

"Oh, the principal, good day," Viridi said.

"Good day to you, Kai-san," the principal bowed. "I trust everything is going well."

"Hai."

"Good."

The principal then eyed Kota and Yayoi and then left.

"...Did you see how he looked at us?" Yayoi whispered to Kota, who simply gave a nod. "Something's wrong with him."

"Now, will someone please hand out the textbooks for this class?" Viridi asked.

Kota then raised his hand to do so.

"Ah, Kota-san, arigatou," Viridi smiled as she pulled out the textbooks and Kota came up, took the books, and began to hand them out to his fellow students.

"Teacher's pet," one student said.

"Souji, I heard that," Viridi responded. "I will not take insulting other students in my class lightly. Now Kota-san, please start the class reading from page 5."

"Hai, Viridi-sama," Kota nodded when he finished and sat down to open his textbook to begin reading.

"Kota… there's no need to call me sama, because that's you and your sister," Viridi blushed.

"Hai… Viridi," Kota smiled as he continued reading to the class from the textbook and he saw some comparisons to Kid Icarus, thus really getting him interested in the topic at hand.

'_He might end up creating his own idea based on some kind of mythology,' _Viridi thought to herself.

Soon class ended for lunch, and Kota took the time to put the books away. "Thanks for a fun class Viridi-sama," Kota said with a smile.

"You're welcome, Kota. You've been the best student I ever had," Viridi smiled. "And again, no need to call me sama, okay?"

"Sorry," Kota smiled.

* * *

Later, Kota got lunch, but found many of the seats were taken, and found the only available one was next to Emily.

"Hi Emily," Kota said with a smile.

"Hi Kota," Emily blushed. "You… you can sit next to me if you want."

"Thanks," he said as he sat down.

"...You sure seemed smarter in mythology class today… almost smarter than Yayoi," Emily noticed.

"Yea… I like the Kid Icarus series, so I studied up on mythology," Kota blushed.

"I see… you know, I'm a real fan of mythology myself," Emily told him, surprising Kota.

"Really?" Kota asked.

"Yea… heck, I don't say this much, but I play Kid Icarus myself."

"Wow!" Kota said with a smile, as Emily blushed.

"Yea… in fact, I was considering writing a comic of some kind of mythological character, but… I don't think I'm good at writing the stories," Emily sighed.

"Cool, I could help you out," Kota offered.

"I dunno…" she responded.

"C'mon, don't be shy about it. I can help you make the best comic book based on a mythological character in the whole school," Kota told her.

"Thanks Kota," she replied as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek, getting a blush from him in response.

"But… can we start ...later?" she asked.

"Sure," Kota nodded.

"So… can I met you at your house after school?" Emily asked.

"Yea, of course!" he smiled.

In the next class period, another female cat that looked like Kota and Yayoi's other teachers was there, and she was dressed like a stereotypical painters with a beret on her head, a brush in one hand, a tray of paints in the other, and a white coat stained with paint on top of her other clothes. The students walked in to see tons of easels set up, and Kota and Yayoi noticed the teacher looked like the others until she turned to them and saw she had eyes that were red in color. Kota took a small gulp at the red eyes.

"Ah, bonjour students. My name is Miro Kari, and I will be your art professor today," the teacher replied with a French accent.

"...um hi," Kota said nervously.

"Is there something wrong, monsieur?" Miro asked.

"No offense… your eyes…"

"Oh, moi's eyes? Just because my eyes are red doesn't mean I'm angry young one," she smiled, tapping her brush on Kota's nose, leaving some green paint on it. "Whoops… pardon, monsieur."

"It's fine and sorry, I was just kinda nervous," Kota replied, using a tissue to wipe the paint off his nose.

"Now Monsieurs and mademoiselles, your first assignments will be simple. Draw a picture of something you like. You will not be graded on how you draw it, just as long as you draw something, you'll all get an A. We'll discuss how you draw or paint later, for now, draw it however you like," Miro told her students.

Kota then began to draw a picture with a pencil.

* * *

Later…

"Time's up. Let's see what you drew," Miro replied as she walked over to Yayoi and saw a splendid shaded drawing of her family. "Magnifique!"

Then, she walked over to Emily and saw she drew a book.

"May I ask which book zis is supposed to be, madame?" Miro asked Emily.

"Just my history book I'm reading," Emily replied showing it to Miro.

"Excellent dimensions," Miro noted letting Emily put down the picture before checking Kota and… seeing his picture was done… rather sloppily.

"Uh… what is zis?" she asked.

"It's supposed to be Pit from Kid Icarus," Kota informed as he showed his comic, which he was using as a reference.

"Sloppy, yes, accurate to source subject… pretty close," Miro noted. "And I did say you'd get an A if you drew something, so… good job."

"Look at that stupid drawing!" one kid said as everyone began to laugh, save for the teacher and Emily. While Yayoi was trying super hard not to laugh, but she started to laugh anyway.

Then, Miro approached the student who insulted Kota's drawing, and then suddenly painted the boy's face so he looked like a clown, much to his annoyance.

* * *

"That is what you get for insulting your classmates," she told the student.

Meanwhile, Kota began to tear up and then began to cry.

"It's okay Kota. I think it's a nice drawing," Emily told him.

"Really?" he asked, as he was still crying.

"Of course," Emily smiled at Kota and helped him dry his tears.

"Thanks," Kota smiled.

In response, she hugged Kota, and he blushed.

* * *

Later, Kota, Yayoi, and some of their classmates arrived in the music room where they saw another yellow cat Mobian, but her attire was completely themed after music as her dress was black, white, and designed after piano keys, and she even had musical note earrings. The eye color difference here was that this cat's eyes were an amber orange.

"Well everybody, my name's Minnie Ryan, and I'll be your musical instructor," the cat smiled.

"Good day Ms. Ryan," the students smiled.

As class went on, and Minnie began to show the students the basics of music, Kota decided to take a stop to the restroom, but on his way, he saw Luna in the hallway, and she was in her homeroom appearance, too.

"Eh…?" he asked confused as he headed for the restroom.

"Something wrong, Kota?" Luna asked.

"It's nothing," Kota replied as he headed into the restroom. Soon he left and went back to class, confused.

Later, after music class was finished, Kota and Yayoi arrived in their next class which was math. In there, wearing a purple skirt, a pink jacket with a white t-shirt, and had green leggings going down to her legs to show her barefeet was the teacher. This time, Yayoi and Kota saw her eyes as a golden yellow color, but perhaps a shade darker so as to not look like it'd blend with her fur color.

'_What's going on here? All of our teachers looked exactly the same with the exception of clothes, voice accents, and eye colors,' _Kota thought to himself.

"Welcome students, my name is Klaww Nix, and I'll be your math teacher today," the teacher smiled.

And so, the syllabi, math papers, and textbooks were passed out to the students. Kota sighed and had no clues to why all of the teachers looked the same.

Finally, they returned to homeroom and saw Luna… in her normal outfit…

"Welcome back class, I sure hope you had a great day today," Luna smiled. "Now, it's time for your last subject of the day, English Literature."

Kota seemed to be thinking about something as he looked at Luna and thought of his other teachers while she passed out the syllabi and books. Soon after class ended and everyone was ready to go home.

* * *

Then, Kota, with tears in his eyes, yet was happy as heck, smiled as he ran into Ian and Sonia's arms when he got back.

"Whoa, settle down there sport. What's gotten into you?" Ian gawked.

"I missed you… I was homesick. Um, dad you said you wanted to talk to me afterschool, right?" Kota replied.

"Oh yea, that's right," Ian nodded. "Come with me."

And so, Ian and Kota walked outside so that could talk.

"...Kota… we really need to talk about your outburst the other day…" Ian sighed. "Why don't you like being in the same room with your sister? Now before you answer, please stay as calm as you can."

"You didn't tell me I was going to move into the same room, and you kinda forced it upon me," Kota sighed.

"...Oh… right, about that… I'm not sure if I should tell you, but… it was kinda important that we put you two in the same room."

"Alright, but I have a question, why did you send Luna to work at my school?"

"She… works at your school?" Ian asked.

"You mean you didn't know? She was my teacher for every single class, the only differences was her outfits for each class period, her eye color, her accent, and the fact that every single one of them except for first and last classes, she used a different name," Kota replied.

"What're you talking about Kota?" Luna's voice asked as Kota and Ian turned to see Luna, back in her maid outfit. "I was only in one room. And as for the others, it was a coincidence since even I can't change clothes fast enough like that… besides, I hate using contact lenses."

"So…" Kota began, when all of a sudden he was attacked.

"KOTA!" Ian and Luna gasped.

"Take that loser!" Yayoi's voice yelled.

* * *

Kota then saw it was Yayoi who attacked him, he then armed himself with his bow, and then fired an arrow but it missed, bounced around and then hit a pot full of water and it was dumped right onto Yayoi and then… she turned into an owl?

"What the hey?!" Kota gawked as the owl shook it's feather off.

"How dare you ruin the guise of the great Owlirror?!" the owl snapped before it flew at Kota to try and attack him, but Kota launched an arrow that split into ten homing arrows to try and knock Owlirror out of the sky.

"Okay… so, how did you manage to know my sister's abilities so well?" Kota demanded to know.

"Simple, I used that cat maid's form to watch you and the princess closely and learn your skills, young prince!" the owl smirked, making Luna gasp.

"So that thing's been copying me all this time?!" Luna gawked.

"Well… save for that time I was the principal, that teacher was real," Owlirror mentioned.

"Now that's just crazy, you following me almost the entire day," Kota groaned..

"Duh," he replied as he took on Kota's form and used his arrow. "Ha ha! Now I've seen enough of you to know how to take you down!"

"Not quite!" Kota replied as he then took his bow and split it into two swords.

"Wow!" both Ian and Luna said amazed.

"Thank you Kid Icarus," he muttered before he was somehow able to slash at Owlirror, cutting the flight feathers of his wings so that they'd be useless for him to fly away.

"Grrrrr! I should've suspected that game to give you more inspiration than I gave you credit for…" the owl growled as Kota ran forward and destroyed him with an x slash.

* * *

With that, Yayoi walked out and saw Kota with his bow split into blades before he reconnected it into his bow.

"What happened out here Kota?" Yayoi asked, getting his attention.

"Nothing much," Kota replied as he hugged his sister.

"Hey, easy Kota-nii, you don't have to squeeze me so tight," Yayoi replied.

Kota just smiled, knowing it was his real sister, but then he remembered something.

"Oh man I almost forgot! Emily's coming!" Kota panicked suddenly.

Later, Emily did arrive at the house, and she was just in time for her and Kota to work on the comic. While they worked on it, Ian watched on with Sonia from upstairs.

After a short while, Emily and Kota took a break, and Emily was simply relaxing.

"You have a nice room," she smiled.

"Thanks," Kota blushed. "It might be better… if I didn't _have _to share it with Yayoi-nee."

"Ah well, so… Kota," Emily said as she shifted to her side. "What do you wanna do for our break?"

"Uh… well…" Kota muttered, not sure how to answer that, as Emily moved her feet onto his lap.

"Do you mind… massaging my feet?" she asked.

"...Sure," Kota nodded as he got started.

"You're so good Kota-kun…"

"Thanks, Emily-chan."

Kota continued for a bit, as after that he gave her a small hug.

"...You're the best, Kota-kun," Emily smiled.

* * *

Next day in mythology class, Kota and the students saw Viridi come in as a blue cat with purple eyes instead of being a yellow cat. This appearance kinda confused the students.

"Welcome back class. I hope you're ready for another fun day of mythology. Anyone have any questions before we begin?" Viridi asked.

Kota then raised his hand and asked "Why were you a yellow cat yesterday?"

"Oh… that… funny thing about that, actually… a bucket of yellow paint fell all over me and nearly stained my fur; it took me all night to get the paint out," Viridi replied a little nervously.

Kota gave a small smile, and thought _'Maybe school won't be so bad after all...'_

Later that day, Kota was set to leave since it was Friday, but…

"Wait, Kota-san!" Kota heard as Viridi came running up to him.

"What's up?"

"I wanted to give you something before you left," Viridi replied, handing him a 3DS game, but not just any game; a copy of Kid Icarus Uprising signed by the man himself. Shigeru Miyamoto!

"Wow… thank you," Kota said with a smile and he hugged Viridi really tight.

"Ack! Uh… easy… Kota… you're squeezing the air outta me…" Viridi grunted.

"Sorry," Kota replied.

* * *

Pikatwig: Awwww…

KKD: Yea, that was pretty sweet.

Pikatwig: I loved this chapter.

KKD: Yea, this was a pretty cool chapter, but may I ask why you liked it, aibou?

Pikatwig: How it ended.

KKD: Yea, I admit that was cool, but I also liked how we made it look like Luna was the teacher for every single class Kota and Yayoi were in at first.

Pikatwig: So, which teacher was your favorite?

KKD: Um… I'm not sure, but if I had to pick one, I'd say Viridi.

Pikatwig: I liked her too.

KKD: Especially with how kind she is to Kota.

Pikatwig: Well, let's end the chapter. Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne!


	3. Chapter 3: Running Away

Pikatwig: Hmm… wonder what'll happen in this chapter? Any thoughts aibou?

KKD: Not at the moment… well… except for what the title could refer to this time.

Pikatwig: Ready to start this chapter?

KKD: Yep. As usual, Pika owns Yayoi, Kota, Ian, and the monsters of each chapter, I own Takeshi & Luna, and the rest belong to SEGA, Archie, and their respective owners.

* * *

Today is Monday, with Kota and Yayoi still asleep in bed, as their alarms rang, Yayoi got up and began to make her bed, Kota on the other hand continued to sleep. It was then that Takeshi and Luna walked in, the former covering his ears and the latter holding a klaxon which she activated, the resulting loud sound waking Kota up in an instant.

"Ugh… Luna, you need to use other means of waking me up," Kota groaned.

"You won't get up most any other way, now c'mon!" Luna responded, using the wind to whip Kota out of bed. "Why can't you be more like Yayoi?"

Kota groaned annoyed.

"Look, just hurry up and get ready, okay?" Luna sighed.

* * *

And so, the two kids arrived at the subway station, and Kota was just barely able to get on despite how many kids there were, heading off to school as one passenger looked at Yayoi.

"Pardon me, but… are you that boy's older sister?" he asked.

"No… we're twins," Yayoi replied.

"Really? ...Hard to tell."

Kota groaned annoyed.

"Easy Kota-nii," Yayoi replied.

Kota simply rolled his eyes annoyed as they soon arrived at school, having been about two weeks since school started, and people were happy to see Yayoi, her being easy to make friends with… Kota on the other hand…. not so much. People were constantly telling him 'why can't you be more like Yayoi' or 'be more like your sister' and the like.

It wasn't much longer until the train stopped and Kota and his sister left the train to go to class. Many were happy to see Yayoi… Kota on the other hand… not so much. Regardless, Kota attempted to go through the day as he usually did. But so many people saying he should be more like Yayoi… he finally lost it in Music class. When someone said "Why can't you be more like Yayoi?" he suddenly screamed in annoyance before he began to wreck all the instruments in the room. He even pulled out his arrow and turned it into his dualblades and attacked a bit more before he was out of energy and fell to his knees, he didn't do much damage to the room, but almost all the instruments were destroyed.

* * *

"Um… you okay?" Yayoi asked walking back in.

Kota just didn't say anything at that, but what he did next surprised Yayoi as Kota ran right out of the classroom and then tried to leave the school, when the principal stopped.

"Where do you think you're going young man?" the principal asked Kota, who didn't reply. "I think it's time for you to take a trip down to my office!" the principal said leading him to the principal's office.

Kota only sighed as he took a seat in the chair before the principal's desk.

"Now Kota, please tell me what your, eruption was about," he requested.

"People telling me to be more like my sis-"

"Well, your sister wouldn't have blown up like that," the principal pointed out.

This left Kota a little speechless. Soon after school ended, Kota was given a note to be taken home to his parents, but Kota crumbled it up and walked off in another direction, and saw Viridi. "Hey Kota, you need anything?" Viridi asked.

"I… I just wanted to go… with you for a while," Kota answered.

Viridi then let Kota into her car and then she took him over to her place for a while. It was a one story house that seemed rather average on the outside. She lead Kota inside, and the young hedgefox simply sat down on the couch. "So I heard you had a little… outburst earlier. You okay?" Viridi asked.

"...I don't wanna talk about it," he answered.

"So are you okay?" she asked.

* * *

"...I'm fine."

"So, do you need to let your parents know you're okay? Or give them a note?" she asked, handing him a note that Kota left in the school parking lot.

"How'd you get this?!" he gawked.

"Blew onto my windshield wiper," Viridi replied as she handed it to him.

"..." Kota just groaned and looked away at that, Viridi then walked over and hugged him, Kota gave a small smile, and soon fell asleep. Viridi walked off and then picked up a phone and dialed Kota's home.

_-Hello?-_ Ian's voiced asked.

"Hello? Mr. Ian Aleena?" Viridi asked.

_-Hi, who is this?-_ Ian asked.

"This is Kota and Yayoi's mythology teacher, Ms Viridi. I called to tell you that Kota is with me at the moment, so you can come and pick him up at anytime, okay?"

_-Sure, I'll come pick him up, but… uh… why is he over at your place?" _Ian asked.

"He wanted to simply run away from his troubles, he kinda… lost his cool earlier today, and now the principal wants to see you and/or your wife tomorrow after school," Viridi informed.

_-I see… arigatou Viridi-san,- _Ian replied.

* * *

Next day, Kota woke up, back in his room but for once, he actually woke up before his sister. "... sis?" he asked confused.

He then looked at the time and saw it was WAY earlier than when he normally wakes up.

"Well… what to do with my time…" Kota pondered aloud as he hopped out of his bed and walked out of his/Yayoi's room.

He walked around the house, trying to be as quiet as he could.

"What are you doing up runaway?" a voice asked, it was Ian's.

Kota gasped at that before looking at his dad.

"...Sorry… I just… couldn't sleep," he answered.

"Why'd you run off yesterday?"

"...I…" Kota replied, but was otherwise silent, unsure of what to say.

"Well, I need to show up to your school and likely pay for damages, but after that, you might be in trouble young man," Ian informed as Kota just sighed.

"...Hai."

* * *

The next day, Ian and Kota were at the conference with the principal.

"Thank you for coming good sir," the Principal said.

"You're welcome," Ian nodded.

"So, I called you down here about your son."

"I am aware of that, sir. What exactly happened yesterday regarding him? What did he break?"

"Five drums, 16 trumpets and a grand piano," the principal informed.

"...I see," Ian sighed. "I'll pay for all the damages."

"Which is 20,000 Mobiums, no stretch for royalty, I assume," the principal figured.

"Yes, that's no problem at all," Ian nodded.

"Now Kota, would you like to explain yourself? Honestly, his sister wouldn't have let something like this-"

"That's what made me lose my cool!" Kota snapped.

"...That's it? You sound jealous of Yayoi," Ian noted.

"That's not it! I'm sick of people telling me I should be more like her!" Kota yelled.

"And you shouldn't let that get to you, son."

Kota simply groaned annoyed.

* * *

Later, Kota was sitting in his and Yayoi's room. He was just sitting to think about what he is to do, but he also wondered how much longer he should wait before being let out as he looked at the small timer. He had been grounded for 30 minutes, showed he was five minutes in.

"Grr…" he growled annoyed. "This is so annoying…"

Meanwhile, outside the bedroom was Yayoi simply thinking. "Man… I made him act up," she said to herself.

At that moment, Luna walked in, wearing a blue business suit and had glasses over her eyes.

"I'll talk to Kota-sama," she informed.

"Okay…" Yayoi replied as Luna walked into their room.

"Kota-sama?" Luna asked as she walked in, and yet Kota was surprised by what Luna was wearing.

"Hi…" he said simply.

"I came to see if I can help," Luna told him.

"How so?" Kota asked.

"I have a part-time job as a counselor, so if you need to talk, I'll be more than happy to help," Luna answered.

"Good… because I need someone to talk to," Kota sighed.

"Good," Luna replied, pulling out a pencil and notepad. "Start talking."

"People keep saying I should be more like Yayoi, and I can't stand it!"

"I see," Luna nodded. "Is that all they say, or is there something else that they say that's bugging you?"

"They also say that Yayoi is so much better than me, I should actually be Yayoi's little brother not her twin brother, saying she's the better one, and so much more!" Kota replied.

"I see… do you see Yayoi as willing to accept these compliments?"

"One time I asked if she thinks she's better than me, and she told me and I quote 'I don't think I'm better than you, I know I'm better than you,' right to my face," Kota replied, trying to imitate Yayoi when he repeated what she told him.

"I see… you make it seem these comments have gone to her head," Luna noted.

"It's likely she gets told them over and over again," Kota added.

"Oh, I do," Yayoi informed from behind the door.

"Yayoi! Keep quiet! You won't be helping!" Luna responded.

"My other teachers even tell me that Yayoi is a perfect student, and I should be more like her, aside from Ms. Viridi though," Kota continued.

"I see… maybe you're letting all this get to your head," Luna noted.

"What do you mean?" Kota asked.

"...It's common for people to lose their temper when they constantly hear people tell them they should be like someone else they consider better than themselves. Basically, you just have to be yourself and not listen when people say that stuff," Luna answered.

"Can you apologize for saying I should be more like Yayoi from a few days ago?" Kota asked.

"...You're right… I'm sorry for saying that, Kota-sama," Luna apologized.

"Apology accepted," Kota replied with a smile.

"That's good. Now you just have to ignore what everyone else has told you when they said you should be more like your sister, and I'm not saying that myself."

"Okay Luna, you know, you're really good at this," Kota replied.

"Hey, being a counselor is my part time job," Luna informed as she then left.

"She's… nice," Kota admitted to himself.

* * *

Back outside, Luna sat down next to Yayoi who was looking concerned for her brother.

"Now you need to learn not to let these things go to your head Yayoi,"

"I know… and when I said I knew I was better than Kota, I was just teasing him, it was meant as a joke," Yayoi informed.

"Well you'll need to apologize and inform him of this, 'cause he took it as if you meant it," Luna told her.

"...Fine," Yayoi sighed as she walked into their room. "Kota… I'm sorry… for saying I'm better than you."

"You mean it?" Kota asked.

"It was only supposed to be a joke, okay?" Yayoi mentioned, when all of a sudden Takeshi walked in, his eyes oddly purple.

"Takeshi? You okay?" Kota asked Takeshi.

"Why should you care you little peasant, get out so the Princess can have her room," Takeshi growled.

"Takeshi… why'd you say that?" Yayoi asked.

"...He'd never say anything like that!" Kota replied until he realized something, everyone who said that he should be more like his sister, save for Luna, oddly had purple eyes… "Everyone who said that was under some sort of spell!"

* * *

Kota and Yayoi ran outside and soon saw some sort of Mobian dragon.

"Who are you?" Yayoi demanded to know.

The dark purple dragon just chuckled as he stared at them.

"Jealgron," he answered, as Yayoi tried to use an upward thunder attack, but it didn't reach.

"What?!" she gawked.

Kota then aimed an arrow and it just barely managed to hit.

"How'd you manage to hit him?" Yayoi asked.

"Luck?" Kota guessed.

"Onore!" Jealgron roared, launching his fire breath at the two.

Kota then tried to fire an arrow mixed with Yayoi's electricity but it missed. Jealgron just roared, firing his breath again.

"I hate this guy," Yayoi groaned.

"Me too," Kota agreed as Jelagron took Yayoi by her shirt, Kota grabbed onto his tail, split his bow into the swords and then slashed away, and Jelagron was destroyed after that.

"Nice job bro!" Yayoi yelled.

"Thanks," Kota smiled.

"Wait… we can't fly like dad!" Yayoi realized as she and Kota suddenly fell down, but they somehow landed safely in a tree, the branches breaking their fall.

"That was too close," Kota panted as they got freed soon enough, seeing Sonia and Ian were there to catch them.

"I'm glad we have parents like you," Kota said with a smile.

"We're glad to have kids like you two, too," Sonia smiled.

"But Kota is still grounded," Ian pointed out.

"I know, I just felt like saying that is all," Kota replied.

"Right."

* * *

Later, Kota was back in his room, Kota was more happy than he was earlier. Ian then walked into his room when the timer dinged.

"Well, time's up. Have you learned your earlier lesson, son?" Ian asked.

"Yes, jealousy is an ugly thing," Kota nodded.

"Good," Ian nodded before he and Kota hugged each other with big smiles.

"I love you guys," Kota replied.

* * *

Pikatwig: Awww… so cute.

KKD: Sure is.

Pikatwig: What'd you think of this chapter?

KKD: It was a nice chapter overall. My favorite part was when Luna talked with Kota.

Pikatwig: I liked that part too. Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne!


	4. Chapter 4: Sick Day

Pikatwig: Well, time for another chapter of this story.

KKD: About time. *Pika notices KKD's new look*

Pikatwig: So… Silver eh? First thing after your big change over.

KKD: Yea. Got something against it?

Pikatwig: No, cause we're kinda a mini-Super Hero Time. I'm a Gaim Rider, and you're a Kyoryuger. Anyway, cue the disclaimers.

KKD: Okay then. As usual, we own nothing except for Pika owning Kota, Yayoi, and Ian, and me owning Takeshi, Luna, and Akiza. The rest belong to SEGA, Archie, and their respective owners.

* * *

It was a fine day after New Year's, and things were going well, and the kids were enjoying their break, and then the day when they returned to School arrived but…

"AA-CHOO!"

Poor Kota had managed to catch cold. "Eh? Kota… why are you up, Luna-chan and Takeshi-kun won't be here yet…" Yayoi complained.

"Sorry… but mah cold ith killing me. I can't get ta sleep," Kota sniffled. Yayoi groaned annoyed, and soon enough, the two arrived at the door, Luna was rather surprised to see Kota up.

"Kota-sama?" she gawked.

"Oh no… he got a cold; he can't go to school," Takeshi sighed.

Luna gave an annoyed look before scoffing, "Yea right! He's probably faking it.."

"Uh… he's never faked it before. And maybe you should check…" Yayoi suggested.

"Don't talk to me, young lady, his temperature was fine, and any symptoms he had were fake!" Luna snapped while Takeshi took Kota's temperature.

"Uh… he's not faking it, honey. Look at this," he informed showing the thermometer.

"...101?" Luna gawked, she then looked at Kota with an apologetic look. "Oh… I'm so sorry…" she sighed, before turning to Yayoi. "Sorry about snapping at you Yayoi-sama. Well, Takeshi you should help get Yayoi ready for school… I'll have to see if the school can get a sub so I can watch Kota-sama,"

"Why can't Takeshi watch him?" Yayoi asked.

"I'm getting the rest of the day off after I bring you to school," Takeshi answered.

Soon Yayoi was dressed and then Takeshi led her out. "See ya later Kota-nii."

* * *

"Later…" Kota groaned before sneezing.

Luna sat down in a chair close by him and smiled at him. "Don't worry Kota-sama, I'll be here for you."

"...Thanks." Kota replied.

"Just hang tight, let me get you some soup, but first, let me tell your parents," Luna told him before leaving the room. Kota simply sniffled a bit, and then curled up under the blanket.

Luna simply walked away and saw Kota's parents in the dining room.

"Ian-sama? Sonia-sama? I… have some bad news," Luna sighed.

"What is it?" Ian asked.

"...Kota's sick, but… I'm a bit worried he'll try and sneak off. Any ideas for me to keep him in bed?"

Both of them began to think, and then Sonia sighed.

"...If there's anything that'll keep him in bed, just tell him that when he's better, he'll get a reward. But what it is, it's up to you," Sonia told him.

They then heard a small sneeze, and sure enough Kota was out of bed.

"...Except for when he needs to use the bathroom," Sonia added.

Luna nodded and gave a thumbs up to them and saw sure enough, Kota was in the bathroom. Luna simply waited for him, and he came out.

"Feeling any better?" Luna asked.

"No…" he sighed, as Luna led him back to bed.

"Just relax, okay, Kota-sama? Just stay in bed, and I'll get you a reward for pulling through when you're better. Okay?" Luna told him, not having thought of what to give him.

"Okay," he replied with a sniffle.

"Just remember to stay in bed, okay?" Luna replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yayoi arrived at school and was ready for the day, when the sub, who was a golden retriever walked in.

"Greetings class. It seems your usual teacher is out sick, so I'm here to take her place," the substitute teacher informed. While Emily looked around the class with a nervous look, and Yayoi couldn't help but notice this and sigh.

"Okay, now where is Kota Blue?" the sub asked.

"He's sick today, ma'am," Yayoi answered. Emily gasped, and then sunk into her chair, knowing that without Kota, she'd be bullied for sure…

* * *

Back with Kota he was in bed, as Luna was simply watching him with a smile.

"Ugh… got anything I can eat?" Kota sniffled.

"I can get you some chicken noodle soup," Luna answered.

Kota nodded, and Luna walked off, and he was a little nervous about being alone. He even began to shudder, feeling a bit nervous. After about five minutes, Luna returned, only to see Kota wrapped under his blankets.

"What's wrong? I got you your soup," Luna informed as Kota got out of the covers to see Luna holding the bowl of freshly made chicken noodle soup. He took it and began to eat it, simply happy Luna was back.

"You okay?" she asked after he finished it.

"...A little… Ih'm actualle, really afraid… to be… alonhe." he informed with a sniffle.

"...I see… now I see why you leave the room when you're sick," Luna sighed, understandingly.

Kota nodded, and then Luna smiled and said "Don't worry. Anyway, you wanna talk, now that we have this chance to talk,"

He thought about it and then asked, with his voice a little unstuffed "How did you and Takeshi meet anyway?"

"Oh… well… that's a long story," Luna sighed, recalling the first time she met Takeshi.

"We have time…" Kota informed.

"...Okay then… pay attention then, 'cause I'll need to explain my past, too," Luna sighed.

"Alright…"

"...See, I actually came from a different dimension," Luna started. "...My sister and I were the princesses of this world, but our parents died when I was very young, so my sister became the queen and my guardian since she was next in line for the throne."

"So if yoy're from another world, how are you here?" Kota asked.

"Simple… I ended up escaping the castle one day; I hated the life of a princess, and my sister not letting me leave the castle much less marry anyone," Luna answered. "That's why I escaped, and I found some strange ring large enough for a Mobian to fit inside. I jumped through it, and the next thing I know, I found myself in this world, specifically in Green Hill Zone."

Kota nodded, rather interested with the story. Luna smiled, happy he was listening. "It was around that time, I met your mother, it was before she was the queen, and at the time, she was kinda traveling around by herself," Luna continued.

"Really?" Kota asked.

"Yea… she led me to a place where I could rest, and it was there that I met Takeshi, who was visiting your mother, your uncles, and aunts at that time," Luna continued.

"Wow… so, how long waz it bevore you got married?" Kota asked with a tiny sniffle.

"...That's the thing, it was a long time before we did get married, because of a scenario where my sister was after me and our world's version of the Chaos Emeralds, the Sol Emeralds, and she tried to get me back. After that mess, she entrusted me in Takeshi's care, and only after that, that was when we got married, 'cause we got to know each other while your Uncle Sonic and my sister were fighting a lot of the time, for reasons even I don't know," Luna finished.

Kota smiled and then sat up a little and curled up. "You feeling better?" Luna asked.

"A little," he sighed. "But… you can… achoo, tell me another story about… achoo, you and Takeshi-kun, right?" Kota asked.

"Can I? Oh boy, do I have a lot of colorful tales to tell you about our time together," Luna smiled.

Kota began to think and then asked "How about a tale… achoo, where you spent a little time with Auntie… achoo, A?"

"Sure… now, where to begin…?" she pondered. "After me and Takeshi got married, Akiza was the one who planned out a honeymoon for us. She was really nice and sweet, caring about our romance… but,"

"But what?"

"She seemed to get a little _too_ enthusiastic about it at times, and then, when my sister heard the news… she was… less than thrilled," Luna answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Kota asked confused.

"I mean, when she heard it, she hated it. For one thing, she was the queen of our world, and she insisted on a couple things. She kept going on and on about how the ruling princess/queen is the one to marry first, and that meant my sister had to marry first, not me… although, personally, I think she was just a bit overly-jealous," Luna answered.

* * *

Kota then laughed a little, but that laughter turned into coughing.

"Easy there, Kota. Try not to laugh too hard. And besides, it got serious. She went as far as to… well… you know how I can control all four elements?" Luna started.

Kota nodded.

"Well she has the power to control fire, and… needless to say… due to how irritated she was, she was actually set to roast my husband alive," Luna finished.

"But zhe didn't." Kota replied with a tiny sniffle.

"Mostly for my sake, and reminding her I've been living here long enough to be a citizen, and thus the rules of our world no longer applied to me," Luna answered. "And besides, she kinda wanted to be an aunt, so she let me stay to one day get the chance to raise kids of our own."

Kota then thought for a moment and replied "How about a tale where you had to get rid of your shoes. Otou-san told me there was a time where… ACHOO! where girls did wear shoes, blech."

"That's not really as exciting as you make it sound; there's too much legal stuff for you to care," Luna sighed.

"Oh… well, achoo. How'd you react to… achoo, having to get rid of all of your footwear?" Kota asked.

"Honestly, it didn't matter whether shoes were legal or not," she answered.

Kota nodded and then asked "Does Takeshi ever… achoo, give your feet any… achoo, attention?"

"Again, the foot thing didn't matter to him either, so while he does give them attention, it's nothing special for either of us," Luna admitted.

"Achoo… I was just curious was… achoo, all."

"Fair enough. Anything else?"

Kota began to think but then shrugged and lied down. "You'll… achoo, stay in here, right?" Kota asked, as he let out a small yawn.

"Of course," Luna nodded.

Kota smiled and then began to feel tired. "Kota-sama, I'm going to tell you something that I've never told anyone before. You and Yayoi-sama, feel like my own children sometimes…"

"Really?" Kota smiled.

"Hai… get some sleep," Luna smiled as Kota feel sleep, and Luna watched him.

* * *

After a little while, Takeshi came back.

"Hey. I thought you were on break," Luna teased.

Takeshi smiled, and handed her a small manilla folder. "Here, for you," he informed.

Luna sighed, opening the folder to find in it some papers, talking about a child that, as of that moment, has yet to be born.

"...I hope our baby will be okay, Anata," she sighed.

"Do you think we should tell the king, I'm sure he'll understand," Takeshi replied.

"...Not yet… I don't want his son to feel alone," Luna sighed.

"They're like our own kids. Since, when we had that miracle… it didn't last," Takeshi added.

"..." Luna just didn't know what to say then.

She then heard that Yayoi was on her way up. "Hide this!" Luna muttered, handing him the folder.

Takeshi nodded in panic before hiding it in a bag he had on him before Yayoi came in.

"Hi Luna. How's Kota?" Yayoi asked.

"He's asleep, so please be quiet," Luna whispered.

Yayoi smiled and then walked away.

With that, Luna looked down, depressed about something, and Takeshi could only hug her to try and calm her down.

"Hey," Ian said walking over and a startled Takeshi let the folder fall out of a bag.

"What's that?" Sonia asked as she walked in with her husband.

"NOTHING!" they both panicked.

"There's something important in there, isn't there?" Ian asked, not convinced.

Luna sighed and then showed it to them.

"Oh my!" Sonia gasped.

* * *

"Huh, deja vu," Ian said with a semi-annoyed look.

"Oh don't start this again!" Sonia groaned.

"What do you mean?" they heard Yayoi and Kota asked as they turned to see the daughter walked back in while the sick son woke up, both hearing much of what happened.

"What we're talking about both concerns you, yet doesn't. But we'll save that for another day. Luna, Takeshi, start talking," Sonia said.

"...Okay then," Luna sighed, as they walked into the kids room.

Luna sat down on Kota's bed and looked at the family.

"Okay… I suppose I should tell you guys. ...I'm pregnant," Luna admitted. Everyone except for Takeshi and Kota gasped.

"And that means what now?" Kota asked before he sneezed.

"You ding dong, she's going to have a baby," Yayoi told Kota. Kota gasped and then looked a little sad. "So… you'll be having… achoo, your own kid, and… achoo, leaving me and Yayoi, after… achoo, all of these years?"

"Of course not. We need a job, and you guys are the best family we could ever work with," Takeshi answered.

Kota was still unsure, and then glanced at Luna.

"...We're not leaving you guys any time soon," Luna clarified.

Kota began to tear up and then Luna hugged him.

* * *

"Easy, Kota, we'll always be here for you," Luna smiled.

Ian then looked at her and said "You're a big part of this family, and I'm glad that you two are always here for my kids and us."

Sonia smiled, and then Luna let go of Kota, seeing he fell back asleep.

"...There's only one issue… we're worried our baby will die before birth, or shortly after birth, too," Takeshi sighed, concerned.

"That can happen?" Yayoi asked confused.

"Yea… it's tough to explain, but it can happen; whatever affects the mother can have a _great _effect on the baby," Luna nodded.

Sonia then smiled and gave Luna a small hug. "We'll be there for you, okay. You were there for our kids," Sonia replied.

"...Arigatou… Sonia-sama," Luna whimpered, set to cry.

* * *

At Emily's home, she was just returning, and had entered the door.

"Tadaima!" she called out. Her dad walked out, he was a male black hedgehog with gray highlights in his hair, and interestingly he had a hand shaped device on his waist.

"How was school my young hime?" he asked.

"Just fine, Otou-sama," Emily nodded.

He smiled and then looked at her, and then at a small ring. He then put it on the hand shaped buckle.

=**DRIVER ON, NOW!=**

Suddenly, like magic, the belt buckle suddenly turned into a buckle of sorts. "Well, I've got to get ready for the next attack, and you should be ready to be this planet's princess, Emily-hime."

"Hai," she sighed, walking to her room, not really caring about that.

* * *

Pikatwig: Talk about a chapter?

KKD: Yep. We found out so much; Luna and Takeshi have kids on the way after poor Kota got sick, but… who's this mystery guy?

Pikatwig: The main antagonist, aka, the guy who's been sending all of these monsters, that FYI, are NOT Phantoms, to attack Kota and Yayoi.

KKD: Okay. At least we know we're not going full-blown Wizard here.

Pikatwig: Well, did you like this chapter?

KKD: Yep, I feel it's a good one. It reveals a lot about my characters, here.

Pikatwig: Favorite part?

KKD: Essentially the part revolving Luna's backstory.

Pikatwig: So, Kota's love interest is the daughter of the main antagonist.

KKD: That's a surprise.

Pikatwig: Talk about a problem.

KKD: Indeed.

Pikatwig: My favorite part was when Luna and Kota simply talked. It's one of those quiet moments that really gives the characters a heart in a sense.

KKD: Yea… sure was.

Pikatwig: Anything else?

KKD: Not really, except that I hope you viewers enjoyed the holidays, and I wish you a very Happy New Year. Until next time, Jaa ne!

Pikatwig: Just Live More.


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets

Pikatwig: Well, a new chapter is here!

KKD: Sure has been a while, hasn't it?

Pikatwig: Yea. Well, I hope the readers are ready. Roll the disclaimers buddy.

KKD: Okay then. As usual, we own nothing except for Pika owning Kota, Yayoi, and Ian, and me owning Takeshi, Luna, and Akiza. The rest belong to SEGA, Archie, and their respective owners.

* * *

"So… Luna's going to have a child. Will this cause any problems with her being around us?" Kota asked his sister as they walked to the subway after school.

"I'm honestly not sure, Kota-nii… I'm just not sure," Yayoi admitted.

"I meant will she still be at school. So… will she?" Kota asked.

"Maybe, sometimes teachers will go on a maternity leave, so there'll most likely be a sub in their place, and yet… on occasion… when they go… they don't come back," Yayoi answered. "Why are you worried? We see her at home almost everyday."

"I know… but…" Kota sighed, not sure how to think about the situation. "I'm worried that when she has her kid… we'll be ignored. She's my friend, and I don't want to be alone…"

"I doubt that. I'd say she'll want to bring her kid to work when she can, but it might take a while," Yayoi figured.

They simply watched the scenery from outside the window, and then Kota simply looked at his sister. "Hey Yayoi, don't Takeshi and Luna live in the castle with us?"

"...Well, that's mostly for when they're on the job. When Mom and Dad give them time off, they sometimes go to a little cabin by the lake so they could spend time with each other," Yayoi answered.

Kota was a little confused and then choose to rephrase his question. "Do they live at the castle like you, me, Mom and Dad is what I meant."

"Oh yea, they do. Why do you ask?"

"I just wasn't sure was all."

"I mean, their room is right across from our shared one," Yayoi replied.

"Oh, that explains how they're able to get to us and wake us up so quickly," Kota realized. They then arrived at the station and walked to the castle, ready to relax when they saw Luna simply trying to relax a little.

* * *

"How is it you always beat us home?" Yayoi asked curiously.

"That's my secret," Luna answered.

Kota gives a tiny giggle, and then asks "So… you're on mate… mater, what is it?"

"Maternity leave," Yayoi said.

"Yea that. You're on it?" Kota asked Luna.

"Well… yes, kinda, but I can still teach via video, so it's gonna be a load off the sub's shoulders… at least until it's closer for my baby to be born," Luna answered.

Kota then gave a nod, and smiled. "Hey Luna… I'm happy for you. I got you a little gift,"

He then rummaged around for a moment, and then gave her a small flower.

"Aw, how sweet," Luna smiled, accepting the flower. "Where'd you get it?"

She then noticed a tearful look on Kota's face, and Yayoi said "It was part of a bouquet for Emily, but she rejected him. That was the only flower that wasn't smashed."

"...Oh… sorry…"

Kota simply began to cry, and Yayoi simply didn't know what to tell her brother. Unsure of what to say then, Luna just remained silent.

"You'll be okay Kota?" Luna asked.

"...Yea… I'll be fine," Kota sighed. He and Yayoi were about to walk into their room when Luna stopped them. "Yea guys… you two are going back to having separate rooms. Your dad thought it would be a good idea if your combined room would go to our kid."

"...What?" they gasped in surprise.

"So you two are back to seperate bedrooms," Luna said, as Kota smiled.

With that, the two kids walked back up to their rooms as Ian approached Luna.

"...Thank you Ian… you're too kind to offer the room for my child… you know, you didn't have to do that," Luna replied to Ian. "We could've simply kept our baby in a crib in our room until you and Sonia were finished with whatever you were planning for your own kids with the shared room."

"Truth be told, we only put them there for a short while, I needed something to do with that room. I only put them in there so we could expand their bedrooms," Ian explained.

"...Why didn't you tell them that?" Luna wondered.

"Sometimes I do special things for them… it's kinda a parent thing. You'll understand soon enough, oh before I forget. Do you even know what gender your kid is going to be?"

* * *

"Oh… nope, not yet anyway. I was going to go and figure that out today, but, I wanted the extended part of the family to go with me and Takeshi," Luna admitted.

"Extended part?" Ian asked confused.

"You, your wife and your kids. You all mean so much to me and… well, you're kinda my family," Luna explained.

"But what about Takeshi's sister? Doesn't she count?" Ian recalled.

"I tried to contact her, but I haven't had any luck."

"...I see. ...Just checking."

Luna then looked at the two rooms that are only in two different parts of the hallway, she looked at the two doors. "So the two of them… are you happy you had kids?" Luna asked Ian.

"...Yes. Yes we're happy to have kids of our own," Ian nodded. "So… are you happy you'll be having a kid of your own?"

"Yes. I sure am… as long as the little one will still be alive after birth," she sighed with a nod.

Ian gave a small nod at Luna, and then said, "I really am glad I have someone like you and Takeshi watching over my kids when me and Sonia can't."

"...You have some great kids, Ian. I'm just glad we can help."

Luna gave a look at the two doors, and then simply looked at Takeshi as he walked in.

"Well anata, I'd best get you to the hospital so we can get the news on our baby," Takeshi figured, getting a smiling nod from Luna as they walked out to their car. Soon joined by Ian, Sonia, Kota and Yayoi.

"So what gender is the kid?" Kota asked.

"You're getting too anxious, Kota. Luna didn't see the doctors that help confirm that to her," Yayoi sighed.

"Sorry," Kota chuckled.

"Hopefully, we'll find out about it soon," Yayoi figured as Takeshi and Luna were escorted to another room to learn of the gender of the baby.

* * *

It took a while, as the family of royals waited a bit. "So you two happy to have separate rooms again?" Sonia asked.

"Yea, definitely!" Kota nodded.

"It's neat," Yayoi smiled, just as Takeshi and Luna walked out.

"So what's the baby's gender?" Kota asked Luna.

"It's a girl," Luna announced.

"Wow! Have you thought of a name for her?" Yayoi asked.

"Nope…" both Takeshi and Luna reply.

Suddenly, they heard what sounded like a bird screeching before some sort of griffin monster flew in.

"NANI?!" everyone there gasped.

"Behold, the great Secretus has revealed himself!" the kaijin exclaimed, as Kota pulled out his bow. "Hold it there kid! if you shoot me, I'll reveal your darkest secret to the world!"

He simply gasped, as he let his bow fall from his hand, and Yayoi ran up to help.

"You have a dark secret, too, don't you? Well, I'll tell it to the others if you try to attack," Secretus threatened again.

An annoyed Ian and Sonia walked over and were ready to help. But Secretus did the same to them, as well as Luna and Takeshi, and soon enough Secretus took his leave.

"Wait a minute… how would he know our secrets?" Takeshi asked, as they returned to the castle.

"I have no idea." Ian replied.

"...Maybe… if we tell each-other these darker secrets, the monster won't have anything to use against us," Sonia figured.

"...You sure about that Mom?" Kota asked, a bit nervous.

* * *

The six then arrived at the king and queen's room to talk, and everyone had a nervous look on their face. "Alrighty… I'll go first," Ian sighed.

Everyone nodded, and then looked at Ian. "...when I was traveling around for a while… it was to hide a powerful Ring that I swore to never use it again. And… I used it again."

"That Hope Ring?" Sonia checked, and then Ian nodded a little shameful.

"See… that wasn't that hard." Ian added, as Yayoi sighed, ready to go next. "You remember when I was told that I couldn't use my electricity powers for show? Well… one time, I used them for show. In a talent show, I'm sorry..."

"Yayoi… it's nothing to be sad of, sure you disobeyed us, it's nothing to really worry about out. What's important is that you learned from the mistake," Sonia comforted her daughter.

With that, Takeshi sighed as he went next, tears starting to swell up in his eyes. "Well… this is one I haven't told anyone… even Luna-chan… 'cause it involved something that happened… years ago… before I met her… I did tell you our mother was killed when we were just kids, but later, my sister and I were trying to protect ourselves on the streets… and… something happened to our dad… made him attack us… and… and I was forced to kill him…"

Stunned by this, everyone just stared at Takeshi as he cried his heart out, feeling ashamed of what he had to do, regardless of the conditions of the situation.

"Well… it's not that bad." Sonia said.

"Not that bad?! I KILLED MY OWN FATHER!" Takeshi snapped, crying again as Luna tried to comfort her husband.

"Think of it like this, if you didn't do anything, who knows what your dad was going to do to the rest of the world. So, you did a good thing, anyway, Sonia's up," Kota said.

"Alright… the secret I have… has to do with Kota and Yayoi's birth. They have… different birthdays…" Sonia admitted.

"We're twins, how's that make sense?" Kota asked.

"See… Yayoi was born on July 7th, at 11:58pm… Kota, you were born on July 8th, at 12:04," Sonia confirmed, much to Kota and Yayoi's shock.

"So… I've never celebrated my birthday on my actual birthday?" Kota asked.

"Yes," Sonia nodded, feeling ashamed of not telling them sooner.

Kota gave an annoyed groan, as Luna simply tried to calm him down a bit. "Alrighty… I'll go next," Luna sighed. "It's about my powers… I wasn't born with them like my sister was with her ability to control fire… that was the only thing I had since birth… since then… and… after an accident where I almost set a building on fire, I had to teach myself to control the other elements from start to finish…"

Nobody was in much of a surprise, as the fact great power, came great responsibility. And then Luna looked at Kota. "Alright, I guess it's your turn now Kota."

Kota gasped in worry, as he stood up in shock. "No no no! I don't wanna!" he said.

"You have to, Kota. Otherwise, we won't be able to beat that monster!" Yayoi responded.

"You really want him to blurt out your secret against your will instead of you willing telling us of it?" Takeshi responded.

"It can't be as bad as mine, Luna's or Takeshi's. No offense," Sonia added.

"We're counting on you to tell us!" Ian added.

"Please Kota… tell us. We won't tell anyone else," Luna promised Kota, who sighed in response to that comment.

"...Promise?" he asked the others in the room.

* * *

"Promise," they all nodded. Kota cleared his throat and looked nervously at them. "I… I… I like My Little Pony."

"Eh? That show for girls?" Yayoi gawked.

"I didn't tell anyone 'cause I was worried about people laughing at me if they found out," he sighed. Takeshi and Luna simply looked at him and then Takeshi said "That's… not even a bad secret."

"Really?" Kota gawked.

"Yea. Heck, I admit I like the show too, with a little help from Luna," Takeshi replied.

"So… you won't laugh at me?"

"Of course not."

Kota gave a weak little smile, as he walked outside, and sure enough Secretus appeared. "Alrighty… you have nothing to tell anyone," Kota said.

"Let me see first," Secretus replied, putting his hand on his forehead, which was actually a signal of him scanning their memories to find their darkest secrets, only now those secrets weren't so… secret… anymore. "CURSES!"

Kota readied his bow and charged forward, but Secretus easily blocked his attacks.

"I still have access to your minds, so I know your battle strategies inside and out," Secretus smirked. Sending him to the ground with a sonic soundwave move. "Why didn't I get any of Mom or Dad's abilities?"

Suddenly, Secretus found himself in a tornado with the air around him getting sucked away, making it tough for him to breathe.

"Never mess with my family!" Luna hissed, as she helped Kota up, and he looked at her with a small smile.

Kota only began to cry. 'Mom has her spin, Dad has his speed, Takeshi has psychic powers, Luna can control the elements, and sis has her electric powers… why don't I have a special ability?!'

"Please… someone hold him back…" Kota muttered, and for whatever reason, Luna used her control over the ground to form some type of restraints on Secretus.

"Nani?!" Secretus gawked in shock.

"Did you hear me?" Kota asked confused.

"...I… I didn't even do that by my own will," Luna answered, surprised by her actions.

"I was just thinking about how I don't have any powers… and then, I hoped that someone would restrain this jerk," Kota replied.

"Wait… that means… you actually do have powers of your own," Luna gawked. Kota simply smiled, as he jumped for joy, and then he attempted to control Luna again, but when he thought of having her controlling plants, vines suddenly burst from the ground to further restrain Secretus.

"Kota… how did you do that?! Maybe you aren't so powerless after all!" Yayoi said running in.

"...I don't even know how I did that," Kota gawked.

"Kota, you're amazing, go on and finish this guy off!" Luna told him.

"...With pleasure," Kota nodded, taking his bow and aiming it at Secretus, the plants moving to provide enough of an opening for him to fire, before destroying the monster, making it explode, leaving behind the plants that restrained it, as well as… oranges?

"You did a great job, Kota," Luna smiled.

Kota smiled and was about to give Luna a hug, only for her to get smacked in the face by a plant. "AH! Luna I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!"

"...It's okay, as long as you didn't hit my belly where my baby is," Luna sighed.

"...can I still have a hug Luna? As a matter of fact… can you try and teach me how to control my powers? You can control four elements, and the power of the environment is a fifth power to that," Kota replied.

"...Sure. I'll do what I can, but I can't do too much as long as I'm pregnant," Luna nodded, hugging Kota.

* * *

"And, since I know you and Takeshi are powerful, I think a child of two powerful people should have a special name… Twilight," Kota suggested.

"Twilight? As in like Twilight Sparkle from MLP?" Luna asked.

"...yes," Kota nodded as he looked at Luna, who soon smiled.

"...That's a great name, Kota. Thanks," she told him.

She then gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away, causing Kota to blush.

"Well, we'd best head back inside. Luna will need some special care if she's going to properly care for little Twilight," Takeshi figured.

"Good idea," Ian nodded as they all walked back into the castle.

"So you're over Emily?" Yayoi asked her brother.

"Well… yea, we're still friends. And well, I think I have enough worries aside from a crush," Kota nodded.

"Good point," Yayoi nodded.

Kota gave a light giggle, and then looked at his gloves, and smiled. "I'm not powerless now. Luna… I want to thank you so much."

"Don't thank me yet, wait until I help you master those powers as best as I can," Luna replied in response.

Kota gave a light smile, and a tiny blush.

"...So, did you two choose a name yet?" Ian asked.

"Your son kinda helped us with that," Luna answered. "Her name's Twilight."

"And I'm perfectly okay with it," Takeshi agreed.

"Neat idea Kota-kun," Ian smiled.

"...Thanks Dad," Kota blushed.

* * *

Luna and Takeshi then led the two kids off to their rooms for bed. Takeshi simply putting Yayoi down, while Luna simply looked at Kota as she helped him in.

"Kota, you're amazing you know. I'm proud you finally unlocked your powers, even if I was the dummy for them, and I promise to help you learn how to use your powers to the best of my abilities," Luna smiled.

"Thank you… still sorry about accidentally slapping you. Do you forgive me?" Kota asked.

"Of course," Luna nodded. "Don't worry about it. Goodnight."

Kota gave a small nod, and then fell asleep.

* * *

Pikatwig: Nice chapter.

KKD: Yep. And for you readers out there, yes, I know I have two OCs that are Takeshi's and Luna's kids already, but for the sake of this story being my aibou's, I feel it only works if we both came up with one new kid of there's… which was all actually his idea.

Pikatwig: But we still have time to develop little Twilight as we go on.

KKD: Yea, especially seeing as I barely had any chance to show of Shinji and Yuki, aside from my forum stuff.

Pikatwig: Sorry. Anyway, what was your favorite part of the chapter?

KKD: Takeshi's secret being revealed, it's a nice nod to a story I don't think I'll actually get to finish in it's original intended plot.

Pikatwig: Mine was when Kota gained his powers, it was originally going to just be a power to control plants, but my aibou wanted to add something else in.

KKD: I see. And, to be honest, this was inspired by Bionicle, my favorite LEGO toyline growing up, and the mask powers. In particular, Toa Onewa Metru's mask of Mind Control.

Pikatwig: Okay. Anyway, do you like the idea of Luna and Takeshi's kid being named after Twilight from MLP?

KKD: Yea. Being a Brony, I actually like the idea. And it really fits as we're the "newest" Bronies on Team Toku Sonic, so I figured it'd only make sense if we did something like this.

Pikatwig: Anyway, ready to end it off?

KKD: Yep. As always, this is KKD Silver along with my partner…

Pikatwig: Pikatwig. Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne.


End file.
